One shots
by May845
Summary: Just a little series of one shots from any shippings from ranger to trainers when I'm bored. You can request almost anything. First up ObliviaShipping. And T to be safe and don't know where this can lend me.


**I don't own pokemon nor the songs I might use ,but I do own this story err one shots?**

**I wanted to do this for a while now and here it is. Random one shots from any shipping that you ask or what I make up when I'm bored. Today is my favorite ranger shipping Obliviashipping. Now this is the season to be jolly~ I better stop before I start singing trust me you don't want to hear it. Oh yea one more thing characters may act differently depending on my mood or one shot. _This mean the song is playing. _Oh yeah I'm putting myself in the story err one shot just to give it a bit of humor. Lets get started shall we?**

* * *

Summer runs though the snow storm in the Oblivia Region with her partner Aggron right behind her. It is her first day in here since Professor Hastings send her from Unova Region. She wasn't used to the climate and shaking furiously. "Great just great I'm alright late and its freezing cold here" Summer groan pushing the snow aside to go meet the area ranger and another ranger. Aggron shook his head wanting to have a day without work and wanted to spend Christmas with his friend and her family. On along the way Summer bumps into a boy on her way to the area ranger's house. Both fall to the ground rubbing their heads.

"Sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going" Summer states as her Aggron helps her up.

"Its alright" The boy murmurs standing up to face Summer.

"BEN?!" Summer exclaim running up to her friend giving him a hug.

"SUMMER?!" Ben exclaim as a blush appear on his face. For a while they stay like that until Summer pull away.

"Its been a while hasn't it Ben? I haven't seen you since ranger school" Summer states as a faint blush appear on her cheek. Unaware of whats she feeling right now. She haven't seen her best friend in four years.

"So you're the new ranger the union send. Let me show you where you need to go since you still have a bad sense of direction " Ben takes Summer's hand lending her the way as a faint blush appears once more. _'I think I'm coming down with something'_ Summer thought as the two talk catching up.

"Your Aron finally evolved since I last seen you. I'm really happy to see you again" Ben smiles as they walk slowly.

"Same here ,but the way did you get a partner pokemon?" Summer ask feeling really happy for reason she doesn't know.

"I have Galvantula as a partner pokemon Summer. She really nice " Ben states wanting to kiss her ,but wanting to wait for the right time.

Both arrive now known as Rand's house. They enter seeing a party inside fill with people and everyone stops turning at them.

"Look the guest of honor has arrive! Everyone this is Summer" Someone shouts blinking Summer with a bright light. _' Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen? ' _Summer thought as she blocks the light with her arms. When the light calms down she see a party going on and a large Christmas tree in the middle of the room. She couldn't see anyone she knew beside her best friend and a lot of people were there making her feel overwhelming. Aggron shook his head he senses Summer is feeling uncomfortable. Summer isn't a party girl and she would rather read or draw. She is different from other girl one she a tomboy and two she like things that other girl don't normally like. Because of that she was often made fun of ,but she never paid attention to them. She and her partner Aggron walks over to a table sitting down as she pull out a small brown book and a pencil. She start to draw many different types of pokemon and things she had seen in the past. Ben notice this and smile shaking his head _' I guess Summer haven't change since I last seen her and where is May? Shouldn't she be here by now? I wonder what she wanted to tell me about?'_

As if it was on cue May run though the door with her shiny Vaporeon behind her quickly closing it. She has brown messy hair and brown eyes with a blue vase and red and white t-shirt. She wearing red shorts with a blue belt and blue goggle with red lens. Unlike Ben and Summer she has a dragon necklace around her neck and dark blue gloves. Breathing deeply she notice her friends are there and smirks thinking of something _'Cool Ben and Summer is here now I can put my plan to motion!' _She looks at Vaporeon and she nods knowing what to do.

"Hey Summer and Ben!" May shouts as the two walks over to her as Vaporeon sneak behind the two.

"Hey May" Ben smile as they shake hands.

"Its been a while hasn't it?" Summer and May high-five each other.

"Anyways May what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ben ask as she smirks.

"After I sing then I will tell you" May carefully looks at Vaporeon giving her the clue.

"You what now?" Summer looks surprise _'Since when May sing?! Did she change? Or this is one of her unpredictable plans.' _

May grab a microphone out of thin air not caring where it came from _'Show time! And I hope Ben and Summer doesn't find out what I'm planing! If not they will kill me oh well'_

May take in a deep breath before she starts to sing.

_"Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad" _

Vaporeon tackles Ben and Summer together as they blush being so close to each other and they got lost staring at each other's eyes. May notice this smirking as she continues.

_"Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart. _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart._

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero ano y Felicidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad"_

Summer lend in and kiss Ben surprising both of them before they melt into the kiss. May give a thumbs up to her partner as she continue.

_"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart"_

After a while Ben and Summer breaks free from the kiss and look at each other blushing.

"B-Ben I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you" Summer shatters as she blushes harder.

"I love you too" Ben kiss Summer and May smile when she notice this.

_"Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart._

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _

_From the bottom of my heart._

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Feliz Navidad _

_Prospero ano y Felicidad" _May took a deep breath as Summer and Ben stop kissing realizing whats was May's plan. They turn to May with anger in their eyes.

"You set this up didn't you?!" Ben shouts.

"Come back here May!" Summer shouts as they run after May.

"Got to go!" May shout giving the peace sign before running out the back door with an angry Ben and Summer after her.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**What do you think of it? I decided to upload this early. More will be coming soon. If you like it review it and bye! I have to get going before Summer and Ben finds me!**


End file.
